


Sotto lo sguardo delle fate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori di magia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hoshiwa decide di dire ad Ashley la verità in una fredda giornata di pioggia.Seguito di ‘Tu mi farai impazzire’.Scritta sentendo ‘Penitence’ dei Roya.★Fandom: Originale; Fantasy.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 514.★ Prompt: 3. Ombrelli colorati.





	Sotto lo sguardo delle fate

Sotto lo sguardo delle fate

 

Le luci dei lampioni erano rese sfocate dalla pioggia. I passi dei due giovani risuonavano lungo la strada.

“Cerca di non ammalarti, fragilina” disse Hoshiwa. Il vento gli sferzava il viso, arrossandogli le guance, scompigliandogli i lunghi capelli biondi e arrossandogli gli occhi.

Ashley si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli azzurri dietro l’orecchio, mentre con l’altra mano teneva il manico dell’ombrello, era rosso fuoco.

Sfiorò l’ombrello blu scuro di Hoshiwa.

“Sei tu che sei mezzo nudo. Non riesci proprio a rimanere vestito?” domandò lei.

Hoshiwa si grattò il fianco, lasciato scoperto dalla magliettina che indossava.

Ashley si strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo, infilò l’altra mano nella tasca dell’impermeabile e cercò dei guanti, sentiva il suo maglione pungerle la pelle.

I loro ombrelli colorati spiccavano, dall’alto, sull’asfalto della strada che stavano percorrendo, coperto da diverse pozzanghere, mentre dal basso sul cielo plumbeo.

Hoshiwa camminò, affondando con i piedi in una pozzanghera e sbadigliò, grattandosi il collo.

“Sei sicura che con questo tempo riusciremo a trovare qualche traccia di fate?” chiese.

“Quando piove cercano sempre rifugio in città e riempiono i funghi di polvere di fata” rispose Ashley. Si piegò in avanti e starnutì rumorosamente, sentiva il naso pizzicare e la gola le bruciava. “Inoltre sono sempre attratte dai colori e i nostri ombrelli sono la cosa più colorata nell’arco di chilometri” spiegò.

Il petto muscoloso di Hoshiwa si alzava e si abbassava al proprio respiro.

“Sai, pensavo che anche tu alla fine avresti creduto che la morte incombeva a causa dell’influenza… invece sei resistita. Sarai anche più fragile fisicamente, ma non spiritualmente” la lodò il giovane.

Ashley sentì le orecchie accaldate e arrossì.

“Perché sei così gentile?” domandò.

< In questo periodo piove sempre, di solito questo tende a deprimermi, ma con lui… posso esasperarmi, arrabbiarmi, ma mai intristirmi > pensò.

Hoshiwa piegò di lato l’ombrello, lasciando che le gocce di pioggia gli scendessero lungo il viso, bagnandogli i capelli, infracidendogli i vestiti. Prese il mento di Ashley con la mano e le sollevò il viso.

“Sai, credo di essermi innamorato. Di qualcuno che ha dedicato la sua vita solo al suo lavoro, sempre devoto al sacrificio… che non si rende conto di quanto sia importante per me” sussurrò.

Ashley inarcò un sopracciglio azzurro.

“Un lui?” domandò.

“Una lei… molto più bella di quelle fastidiose fatine. Che non si accorge che girerei anche nudo solo per avere le sue attenzioni, che sono felice di ammalarmi se è lei a occuparsi di me” rispose Hoshiwa.

Ashley gli sfiorò la guancia, infilando la punta delle dita tra i capelli umidi di lui.

“La conosco questa lei?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

“Al momento tiene in mano un ombrello colorato” rispose Hoshiwa.

Ashley chiuse gli occhi e, mettendosi sulle punte, lo baciò. Hoshiwa ricambiò il bacio con foga, le loro labbra si premevano le une contro le altre, i loro fiati bollenti diventavano nuvolette di vapore. Ad entrambi caddero gli ombrelli colorati, che rotolarono sull’asfalto.

Una fatina atterrò su uno di essi e li guardò, sorridendo, stringendo al petto, con le manine, un funghetto porcino.


End file.
